What's Wrong
by HappytimewithCB
Summary: Chanyeol berjanji pada Ibunya akan meneruskan garis keluarga keturunan vampir, bertemu Baekhee lalu jatuh hati pada gadis itu dan berusaha mendekatinya, Baekhee mempunyai adik bernama Baekhyun, namja itu sangat menjengkelkan bagi Chanyeol. Kesalahan fatal hari itu membuat Chanyeol makin merasa jengkel tiap kali melihat bocah hyperactive itu. CHANBAEK HERE /YAOI/readplease
1. Because of the bouquet of flowers

"Itu, itu dan ini."

Setelah _namja_ jangkung itu selesai memilih bunga yang akan dibelinya, gadis cantik penjual bunga langsung mengambil masing-masing dari bunga yang ditunjuk dan membawanya ke meja kasir. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengikutinya kearah kasir. Gadis penjual bunga dengan cekatan membungkus bunga-bunga tersebut sehingga makin terlihat cantik, _namja_ jangkung dihadapannya memperhatikan gadis itu lalu tersenyum kecil namun penuh makna.

Setelah selesai denga tugasnya, gadis cantik itu menyerahkan buket bunganya dengan senyum terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"Wah, kau membungkusnya dengan rapih sekali. Jadi, berapa harganya?"

"ah, itu sudah keahlianku," gadis itu tersenyum kembali merasa tersanjung. "Toko kami sedang memberikan diskon, jadi harganya 150 won saja."

 _Namja_ itu memberikan uangnya. Gadis itu menerimanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih sudah membeli bunga kami." Badan mungilnya membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum kembal, _namja_ jangkung itu membalas senyumnya.

"eum... bisakah lain kali kau membungkuskan lagi bunga untukku?"

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, "Tentu," jawaban setelahnya membuat _namja_ itu mengulum senyum. "Oh, apa anda ingin berlangganan di toko kami?" sekarang _namja_ itu yang tampak berpikir, gadis itu cepat-cepat melanjutkan ucapannya, "jika kau berlangganan, kau akan diberi diskon setiap membeli bunga kami."

" **B** aiklah, aku akan berlangganan disini." Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah kemudian mengambil buku di dalam laci meja lalu menyerahkannya pada _namja_ itu. "Tuliskan namamu di daftar serta alamat dan nomor ponsel."

 _Namja_ itu menuruti perintah gadis tersebut. Setelah selesai ia menyerahkan kembali bukunya. Gadis itu menerimanya dan membacanya sejenak.

Nama : Park Chanyeol

Alamat : -

No Telp : 018765XXXXX

Itulah yang tertulis di daftar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alamat rumahku, aku yang akan sering datang kesini. Apa aku bisa meminta kartu namamu, aku ingin kau yang membungkuskan bunganya, jadi aku bisa menghubungimu setiap kali aku akan membeli bunga."

"Tentu saja, ini." Gadis itu memberikan kartu namanya.

Chanyeol membaca sekilas kartu nama itu.

Nama : Byun Baekhee

Tanggal lahir : 06 Mei 1992

Dan hal lainnya yang biasa tertera di kartu nama, dan yang paling penting menurutnya adalah nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah. Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik bunga ditangannya sekilas. Sesaat ia teringat sesuatu tentang buket bunga ini.

"oh ya, aku mempunyai keluhan untuk toko ini."

Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya heran karena belum satu jam _namja_ dihadapannya ini berlangganan ia sudah mengeluh tentang tokonya.

"seminggu yang lalu aku membeli bunga di toko ini, tapi orang yang membungkusnya sangat tidak rapih. Kertasnya begitu lecek seperti diremas, karena itu aku tidak bisa memberikan bunga itu pada siapapun."

Tiba-tiba Baekhee teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat ia dipilih untuk menampilkan dance di festival tahunan sekolah tahun ini disekolahnya, lalu ia belajar menari dan saat latihan kakinya terkilir kemudian ia meminta kembarannya untuk menjaga toko dengan Taehyung, karena 2 pegawainya menikah dan bulan madu di pulau Jeju dan... yah, tidak perlu ditebak lagi, ini pasti perbuatan kembarannya itu. Tidak mungkin Taehyung. Baekhee dengan cepat menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempatnya yang terlihat sedang menunggu.

" _Jeongseonghamnida_ , itu pasti karena adikku yang membungkusnya."

"Ohhh... jadi namja aneh itu adikmu?"

"Apa? Aneh?"

"Ya, karena dia memakai kacamata hitam juga masker saat membungkus bunga."

"Mwo!"

Baekhee membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

 **HappytimewithCB –** _ **Present**_

 **What's Wrong**

 **[Because of the bouquet of flowers]**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Byun Baekhee (Baekhyun's Twins)**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **Rating T.**

 **Disclaimer : Aku hanya mencantumkan nama cast pemeran utama aja ya, nanti juga bakal ada cast-cast lain berdatangan. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya, siapa tahu bias kamu ada #nyengirkuda**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, GJ, Comedygaring. DLL.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhee berjalan tergesa-gesa kedalam rumahnya, ia ingin segera menemukan _namja_ yang sialnya sangat mirip dengannya itu lalu kemudian menjewer kupingnya. Ia sangat kesal mengingat beberapa hari setelah ia sembuh dari cidera banyak sekali keluhan dari pelanggan dan ia tidak mengingat sama sekali bahwa kembarannya lah penyebabnya.

Saat ia memasuki kawasan ruang tengah, dari arah atas dapat ia dengar suara musik beraliran hip hop mengalun sangat keras. Baekhee beranjak kearah tangga dan lantunan musik itu mulai memenuhi gendang telinganya. Setelah tiba di depan pintu salah satu kamar, baekhee langsung membukanya. Dapat ia lihat _namja_ mungil itu tengah dance freestyle di tengah ruangan kamarnya, tiba-tiba kekesalannya terganti oleh rasa takjub pada bakat kembarannya itu, menurutnya kembarannya itu berbakat di dunia hiburan karena anak itu juga bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus. Dari dulu memang mimpi adiknya ingin menjadi seorang bintang dunia, sementara ia, ingin memiliki istana bunga. Bakatnya hanya bisa merangkai bunga.

"Baekhee-ah," Baekhee tersadar dari lamunannya dan matanya beralih pada adiknya yang berjalan kearah stereo lalu mematikan musiknya. "Kenapa kau berdiri disana?"

Namun setelah mendengar suara adiknya yang so polos itu, Baekhee tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi, "Aku disini... karena ingin menjewer kupingmu sampai terbalik!" Baekhee berucap seraya berjalan dua langkah, Adiknya dengan reflex mundur seraya memegang kupingnya dengan tampang terkejut.

"Kemari kau! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Woah!"

Baekhee mengejar kembarannya yang lari duluan mengitarinya dan menutup pintu kamar sehingga ia terjebak didalamnya. Baekhyun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya, tadi ia sempat mengambil dahulu kunci yang menggantung dibalik pintu.

"YAH! Buka pintuya Bacon! Atau kupanggang kau menjadi barbeque malam ini!"

"lebih baik kau jewer kupingku sampai terbalik karena itu tidak akan membuatku mati! Lagi pula apa salahku, eoh?" Selalu seperti ini, Baekhee akan langsung melampiaskan dulu kekesalannya sebelum mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kesal. Dan Baekhyun beberapa kali terkena jeweran atau bahkan jambakan dirambutnya jikalau ia tidak persiapan dahulu.

"Kau telah menghancurkan bisnisku! Pantas saja langgananku selalu mengeluh! Dan itu gara-gara kau!"

"Apa yang ku perbuat? Aku melakukan seperti apa yang kau perintahkan, bahkan aku membungkus 10 bunga dalam sehari!"

"Dan kau membungkus 10 bunga itu dengan memakai kacamata hitam juga masker di wajahmu? Apa kau masih waras?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ini calon bintang terkenal, mereka tidak boleh tahu aku pernah membungkus bunga-bunga liar mu itu! Mau di simpan dimana muka tampanku nanti?"

"Apa, l-liar?! YAH, BYUN BAEKHYUN! Lihat saja sampai kau tidak membuka pintu ini, aku akan mematahkan laptop mu."

"Oh," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dibalik pintu, kakaknya pasti sedang berjalan kearah laptopnya yang ia taruh diatas kasur.

"Bacon, laptopmu sudah ada digenggamanku." Terdengar suara kakaknya yang begitu horror digendang telinganya. "bersiap lah untuk kembali memulai koreografimu dari awal!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'krek' seperti benda yang dipatahkan menjadi dua.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, kakaknya ini tidak pernah bercanda. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu, "Andweee!"

Namun yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah ponsel jadul yang dibuka-tutup digenggaman Baekhee yang nampak sudah patah menjadi dua bagian. Dan juga senyuman kemenangan Baekhee yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. "Ada manfaatnya juga barang ini kusembunyikan dikamarmu."

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka, "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Atau hanya ingin mengancamku saja? Konyol sekali."

"Ish, yah! kali ini aku benar-benar akan mematahkan laptopmu jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku."

"Aish! Cepat katakan apa maumu."

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada semua pelangganku yang kecewa gara-gara kau."

"Apa? Kau gila? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Setelahnya, Baekhee beranjak keluar melewati Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan wajah bingungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Sport Chanyeol terparkir di depan pintu rumah megah yang tak berada jauh jaraknya. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seorang ahjussi yang sudah berdiri di sisi pintu mobil. Chanyeol segera beranjak memasuki rumah megah itu. Didalam rumah itu tidak hanya megah tapi juga mewah. Setiap pelayan selalu membungkuk terlebih dahulu ketika Chanyeol lewat meskipun pelayan-pelayan itu sedang sibuk atau tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol membuka pintu besar bercat coklat tua dan masuk kedalamnya, ruangan yang ia masuki adalah ruang kerja ayahnya dulu dan sekarang menjadi tempat ibunya.

Dilihatnya Ibunya tengah duduk di sofa tunggal seraya menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Ibu," Ibunya itu menengadah kemudian tersenyum kerahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, duduklah." Chanyeol menuruti apa yang ibunya perintahkan.

"Ada apa Ibu memanggilku kemari?"

"Begini Chanyeol-ah, akhir-akhir ini Ibu selalu merasa gelisah memikirkanmu. Setelah kakak dan adikmu mengecewakan Ibu, Ibu selalu merasa takut kau juga akan mengecewakan Ibu." Nada ibunya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak, Ibu, aku berbeda dengan mereka. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan meneruskan garis keturunan kita." Chanyeol meyakinkan ibunya yang mulai bernapas sedikit lega.

Tentu saja wajar ibunya merasa khawatir, keluarganya adalah keturunan vampir yang masih ada sampai saat ini, ayahnya meninggal satu tahun yang lalu dan menyerahkan perusahaan pada kakaknya, awalnya ibu tidak pernah khawatir ketika anak tirinya itu diberikan jabatan menggantikan ayah, namun sesuatu yang mengecewakan terjadi ketika _namja_ tidak tahu malu itu mengumumkan kepada keluarga bahwa ia akan menikahi _namja_ yang berdiri disampingnya, saat itu juga Ibu sangat kecewa, tak lama setelah itu adiknya menyusul mengumumkan hal yang sama, itu membuat ibu tidak bisa lagi tenang, garis keturunan vampir keluarga Park terancam, hanya ia satu-satunya harapan ibu.

Keturunan vampire seperti manusia biasanya, memakan makanan manusia tidak darah, mereka tidak abadi, mereka bisa mati kapan saja seperti manusia, beda halnya dengan vampir jaman dahulu yang merupakan vampir asli, bisa dibilang vampir asli adalah hubungan antara vampir dengan vampir, mereka memakan darah, juga tidak berakal seperti manusia. Karena kekacauan yang dilakukan nenek moyangnya terdahulu bangsa-bangsa vampir dibasmi oleh para pemburu. Membuat mereka lenyap dan menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Namun, ada salah satu vampire laki-laki yang dapat melarikan diri dari para pemburu, lalu vampire itu bertemu dengan manusia yang ajaibnya dapat melunakkan hati seorang vampir, ada sebuah kepercayaan jika seorang vampir menghisap darah seseorang yang dicintainya dan membiarkan darah yang dicintainya itu mengalir disetiap aliran di tubuhnya, maka orang yang dicintai vampir tersebut akan terikat dengan si vampir, Chanyeol mempercayainya karena ayahnya pernah bilang jika ia mengikat ibu dengan cara itu.

Dari kisah nenek moyangnya jaman dulu, terjadilah generasi keturunan vampir. Chanyeol bersyukur ia hidup pada jaman sekarang meskipun ia tidak abadi tapi ia tetap menyukai kehidupannya seperti ini. Hah... kematian, jika keluarga park tidak bisa lagi memiliki keturunan maka bangsa vampir akan benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi ini oleh kematian itu sendiri.

Chanyeol kembali menatap ibunya.

"Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum membawa kekasihmu pada Ibu? Karena itu ibu takut kau juga menjadi gay seperti kedua saudarimu."

"Tidak, ibu, aku hanya belum siap."

Ibunya terlihat mengernyit merasa heran. "belum siap untuk apa, Chanyeol-ah? Kau sudah berumur 18 tahun, itu adalah masa-masanya kamu punya kekasih,"

"Bukan itu masalahnya ibu, aku sudah mempunyai gadis yang kusuka."

Nyonya Park tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya, "lalu kau menunggu apa hm?"

"Aku belum berani menembaknya, dia belum mengenalku sama sekali ibu."

"Kau tinggal kenalan dengannya, apa susahnya Chanyeol-ah? Ayolah anakku, jangan pemalu seperti ini, bahkan ayahmu dulu langsung menembak ibu padahal ia tidak tahu nama ibu."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, "Heol, Ayah benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab ibunya ikut tersenyum geli, ada nada bangga dalam ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya juga, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin meminta permintaan pada Ibu."

"Apa itu?"

"Pindahkan aku ke sekolah gadis itu."

{ TBC }

Keuut! Sampai sini dulu yang reader, aku pengen liat peminat cerita ini dulu, kalau banyak yang minat aku lanjutin, biar otak aku encer karena semangat banyak peminatnya #alesankale

Okey bye #dadahdadahsambiteriakREVIEWJUSEYO~ #-_-"


	2. Started From The Bike

**_Keturunan vampir percaya bahwa dengan menghisap darah orang yang dicintainya maka mereka akan terikat takdir yang kuat_**

' _Jaman dulu vampir dikenal sebagai mahkluk yang mengerikan dan ditakuti banyak orang, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka bisa ada di bumi ini, ilmuan ada yang berkata jika mahkluk itu awalnya adalah manusia biasa yang menjadi korban percobaan para ilmuan terdahulu yang tidak bertanggung jawab, beberapa ilmuan lain juga mengatakan vampir dahulu memiliki virus yang mana jika menggigit korbannya maka sang korban juga akan berubah menjadi vampir. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan abad ini, vampir begitu digemari oleh orang-orang. Penggambaran vampir yang terlihat selalu sempurna dengan diperankan oleh actor tampan serta actris cantik disetiap film membuat fans pencinta vampir bermunculan. Bahkan mereka berharap vampir masih ada di abad ini. Seorang paranormal pernah mengatakan jika vampir masih berkeliaran disekitar kita sampai saat ini, namun pola pikir mereka telah berubah sehingga tidak menimbulkan kekacauan, nah, para pembaca, apa kalian percaya pada paranormal ini? '_

"Woah..."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang telungkup diatas kasurnya ketika sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan seruan. Sore ini ia meminta sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu datang ke rumahnya, tapi, Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa buku sejarah vampir dan _namja_ bulat itu terus membaca sampai mengabaikan Baekhyun. Jadi untuk apa Baekhyun meminta _namja_ itu datang jika ia tetap merasa bosan. Dari tadi Baekhyun hanya menonton acara musik yang sudah diulangnya beberapa kali. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya?"

Kyungsoo menganggsuk sebagai jawaban. "Waw, Aku sangat penasaran sekali dengan mahkluk ini, apa selama ini mereka ada disekitarku?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sumringah mengkhayalkan mahkluk tidak nyata itu.

"ck, kau terlalu fanatik, Kyung. Vampir hanya ciptaan orang-orang dengan khayalan tinggi, mereka hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi dan tidak ada di jaman manapun atau belahan bumi manapun."

"Yah, aku baru saja membaca buku sejarahnya, sudah jelas vampir dulu memang ada." Sanggah Kyungsoo kesal dengan pemikiran sahabatnya itu yang so tahu, padahal Baekhyun tidak pernah suka membaca buku dan pelajaran sejarah.

"Terserah kau saja, berharaplah vampir itu ada sampai kau merasa gila." Baekhyun berbalik kembali menonton laptopnya, menurutnya Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berkhayal hal aneh akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saat menentukan konsep koreografi dance pun ia mengambil tema vampir.

Menurutnya Kyungsoo memang sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

 **HappytimewithCB –** _ **Present**_

 **What's Wrong**

 **[Started From The Bike]**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Byun Baekhee (Baekhyun's Twins)**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **Rating T.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, GJ, Comedygaring, TYPO, DLL.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan ibunya dengan senyum puas tergambar diwajahnya. Ibunya menyetujui kepindahannya, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak sesenang ini memikirkan dapat lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar agar senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar kemudian bergegas ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat melewati ruang tengah, pemandangan tidak menyenangkan membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Diatas sofa nampak dua _namja_ sedang bermesraan dengan tidak tahu malunya menurut Chanyeol.

"Kris, kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

"Sabar, Tao-ah, meminta tanda tangan Ibu itu tidak gampang."

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat namun keduanya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. "Ibu tidak akan pernah menyetujuimu, Ceo Park." Ucapnya dingin.

Kedua _namja_ itu menoleh padanya. Chanyeol menatap tajam salah satu _namja_ beralis tebal, orang yang merupakan kakak tirinya. Kakaknya itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan lebih dekat kearahnya. Senyum mengejek terlukis di wajah _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ohh... Tuan muda, kau sudah pulang."

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Chanyeol melirik Tao yang masih duduk ditempatnya tadi, lalu kembali menatap Kris. "kau masih sering membawa _namja_ itu kemari? Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Untuk apa aku malu? Sebentar lagi dia akan tinggal disini selamanya."

"Mimpi saja kau."

"Bicaralah yang sopan bocah."

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau dan _namja_ itu tinggal disini dan menyakiti ibu. Kau memang tidak tahu seberapa takut dan sedihnya ibu. Kris kau memang sudah tidak peduli pada keluarga Park!" Setelah mengatakan semua kekesalannya, Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris yang nampak mengeraskan wajahnya kesal. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kris, sebaiknya aku tidak menginap disini." Tao berucap sedih. Bagaimanapun ia merasa tidak enak pada keluarga kekasihnya yang menentang keras hubungan mereka.

"Iya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur setelah sampai di kamarnya yang sangat luas. Ia merenung menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Entah kenapa setiap pertengkarannya dengan Kris selalu membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat buruk. Dulu ia dan kedua saudaranya tak pernah sekalipun saling membentak satu sama lain seperti tadi, namun sekarang Chanyeol merasakan perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Mereka selalu melempar sindiran satu sama lain dan membentak satu sama lain, apalagi sekarang Ayah sudah tidak ada. Chanyeol Merasakan semua orang yang disayanginya pergi menjauh, hatinya kadang gelisah setelah memikiran keadaan keluarganya saat ini, apalagi ibunya pasti setiap hari merasa takut. Satu hal yang dapat membutakan hati dan mata Kris juga adiknya yaitu cinta dan cinta juga telah mengubah kehidupan keluarganya. Cinta memang bisa mengubah apapun menjadi baik atau bahkan buruk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol juga tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan cinta yang dimilikinya akankah bedampak baik atau berdampak buruk. Perasaan cinta itu tumbuh sendiri di hati manusia entah pada siapa akan berlabuh kita tidak tahu. Memikirkan tentang cinta ia jadi teringat pada Baekhee, sedang apa sekarang pujaan hatinya itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya, ia berjalan kearah lemari dan membuka pintunya. Matanya melirik sebuah koper didalamnya dan ia langsung menariknya keluar. Chanyeol berencana untuk tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah barunya nanti, ibunya pun sudah menyetujui hal ini. Besok adalah hari kepindahannya, Chanyeol begitu semangat memikirkan akan setiap hari bertemu dengan Baekhee.

"Byun Baekhee, tunggu aku, eoh."

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan berbentuk segiempat itu Baekhee dan teman-temannya yang dipilih untuk menampilkan dance sedang berlatih tariannya, mereka akan membawakan sebuah tarian dari girlband bernama GFRIEND dengan lagunya yang berjudul 'Me Gustas Tu'.

"Eunji-ah, gerakanmu terlalu lamban sesuaikan dengan yang lain." Intruksi sang pelatih pada salah satu temannya.

"Ne." _Yeoja_ bermata lebih sipit dari Baekhee itu menjawab dengan tampang cemberut.

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh istirahat."

Para _Yeoja_ itu membubarkan diri mereka dan duduk disisi dinding ruangan. Beberapa dari ruangan itu ada yang berbentuk kaca. Ruangan ini memang dikhususkan untuk siswa-siswi yang masuk ekstrakulikuler Dance untuk mereka berlatih dan kelasnya kali ini bisa dibilang sedang meminjam tempat ini.

"Hah Baekhee-ah, aku sudah tidak kuat berlatih lagi." Eunji langsung mengeluarkan keluhannya sesaat setelah mereka duduk berselonjor di lantai.

"Sama Eunji-ah, bahkan kakiku belum lama sembuh dan pelatih itu malah memperbanyak waktu latihan kita." Baekhee menambahkan keluhannya.

"Itu karena festival sekolah tinggal 3 hari lagi."

"Si Ketua kelas bodoh itu, aku akan mencabik-cabik otak bodohnya nanti." Ucapnya membara.

Semua penderitaannya ini dimulai ketika pemilihan pertunjukan untuk festival tahunan sekolah. Pemilihan pertunjukan dilakukan oleh Ketua kelas. Ada beberapa pilihan pertunjukan diantaranya menyanyi, menari/dance, bermain alat musik, drama, dan ada juga menampilkan comedy, dll. Dan bodohnya ketua kelasnya memilihkan dance untuknya, apa ketua kelasnya sudah tidak waras. Baekhee meyakini bahwa _namja_ dengan mata seperti elang itu pasti mempunyai dendam terselubung padanya.

"Baekhee-ah, dia itu tidak bodoh tapi tampan." Baekhee menatap Eunji yang nampak menatap kearah belakang Baekhee dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat terkagum-kagum. Ia ikut menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang tubuhnya dan dapat ia lihat siluet _namja_ memakai seragam sekolah tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan pelatih dance perempuan tadi. Baekhee menatap tak suka pada _namja_ itu. Tiba-tiba mata elang _namja_ itu menatap kearahnya dan senyuman mengejek itu lagi-lagi terukir di wajahnya yang sialnya tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

Di jalanan kota Seoul, Baekyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Waktu masuk kelasnya masih terbilang setengah jam lagi, biasanya ia akan jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum tiba disekolahnya, menikmati udara pagi dan melihat-lihat kesibukan orang-orang disekitarnya tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Di persimpangan jalan ia melihat pedagang-pedagang yang menjual berbagai makanan ia pun menepi ke sisi jalan yang dekat dengan pedagang-pedagang itu. Dan menghampiri salah satu pedagang, "Ahjumma, aku ingin 2 Bungeoppang." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah kue berbentuk ikan di etalase. Ahjumma penjual kue ikan langsung membungkuskan untuknya.

"Ini, bukankah seharusnya kau belajar di sekolah pada jam segini?"

Baekhyun menerima pesanannya seraya tersenyum kecil, " _ani,_ sekolahku masuk pada jam 8. Khamsahamnida."

Detik setelah baekhyun berbalik, seorang pria berpakaian hitam melintas didepannya dengan kecepatan luar biasa membuatnya terperenjat kaget.

Brakk...

Dan pria itu menabrak sepedanya yang ia parkir tak terlalu jauh hingga terguling.

"SEPEDAKU!" Baekhyun melotot horror kearah sepedanya yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh si penabrak yang sudah lari menjauh. Buru-buru ia melangkah kearah sepedanya namun belum 3 langkah ia berjalan dari tempat berdirinya, pria lain berpakaian seragam yang terlihat sama dengannya melintas kembali dihadapannya dengan kecepatan tinggi juga.

"Eoh?!" Dan yang membuat ia terkejut pria itu malah mengambil sepedanya yang terguling dijalanan dan matanya makin membulat saat pria itu menaiki sepedanya, "YAH! ITU SEPADAKU!" Baekhyun mengganti langkahnya dengan berlari cepat namun terlambat karena pria itu sudah mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang.

Alhasil ia hanya dapat berdiri di jalan tempat tadi sepedanya terguling dengan napasnya yang tak beraturan, matanya tak lepas dari sepedanya yang sudah dikayuh menjauh oleh pria itu.

"Sial! Apa sepedaku baru saja dicuri?!" Ucapnya tak percaya pada kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping yang juga terdapat beberapa sepeda yang terparkir, ia kesal kenapa tidak sepeda-sepeda ini saja yang dicuri, kenapa harus sepedanya. Karena kesal tanpa sadar Baekhyun menendang ban salah satu sepeda.

"Yah, anak muda! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepedaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada _ahjussi_ penjual Tteobeoki disamping sepedah-sepedah itu. " _A-ahjussi_ maafkan aku." Ia tersenyum meringis kearah penjual itu lalu kembali menoleh kedepan dengan wajah kesal bukan main.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari beruntung dan sialnya bagi Chanyeol, beruntung karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhee dan sialnya ia di copet dalam perjalanan kesekolah. Sekarang ia sedang mengejar si copet sialan itu dengan menaiki sepeda entah punya siapa karena ia mengambilnya dengan asal tadi dijalanan.

"YAH! COPET SIALAN BERHENTI KAU!"

Copet itu tak pantang menyerah, ia mempercepat larinya dengan sesekali melihat kebelakang. Namun kakinya tiba-tiba terseloa dan membuatnya terguling-guling di jalanan. Melihat itu Chanyeol mengerem sepedanya dan cepat-cepat menghampiri pencopet itu.

"Kena kau!"

"Maafkan aku, jangan bawa aku ke polisi. Tolong maafkan aku."

"Kembalikan dulu dompetku, cepat."

Pria itu dengan terburu-buru mengambil dompet yang dicurinya di saku jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Dengan kasar Chanyeol mengambilnya.

"Sudah sana pergi, jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi."

Pria itu cepat-cepat berlari dengan larinya yang terpincang-pincang karena kakinya yang keseleo. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

"Hah... dasar pencopet amatiran, kau salah jika berani mencopet seorang park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian memasukan dompetnya ke saku jas sekolahnya. Sebelum beranjak ia melirik kearah sepeda yang tadi diambilnya, oh ya, ia harus mengembalikan sepeda itu dan juga meminta maaf pada pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaksa menaiki bus untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Jika tahu akan begini ia tidak akan jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu dan menuruti apa kata Baekhee untuk langsung pergi kesekolah. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya cemberut, matanya pun teras panas, jika ia tidak menahan tangisannya mungkin ia sudah meraung-raung di jalanan. Pasalnya sepeda itu adalah pemberian mendiang Ibunya di ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 tahun, bagaimana Baekhyun tidak kepikiran.

Saat matanya menerawang ke luar kaca bus, ia melihat siluet seorang pria berseragam tengah mengayuh sepeda dengan santainya di trotoar. Matanya tak lepas dari siluet itu sampai kepalanya terputar kebelakang dan matanya membulat setelah menyadari ciri-ciri sepeda itu. Baekhyun yakin seratus persen bahwa sepeda itu miliknya.

"Ahjussi! Hentikan bisnya, ahjussi, hentikan bisnya." Baekhyun berlari cepat ke pintu bus, bus itu berhenti di sisi jalan, baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar setelah pintu itu terbuka. Baekhyun berlari kearah namja yang masih santai mengayuh sepedanya itu.

"BERHENTI!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan si pencuri sepedanya.

"Huwaa..."

Ckit...

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terkejut dengan _namja_ mungil yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya. Untuk saja reflex nya bagus, jika tidak namja ini sudah masuk rumah sakit karena bisa saja ban sepeda ini mengenai 'barang berharganya'.

Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Chanyeol, "KAUUU! TURUN SEKARANG JUGA DARI SEPEDAKU PENCURI!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "P-pencuri?" gumamnya kesal, namun bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Ne, kau pencuri yang tadi bersekongkol dengan orang yang menabrak sepedaku,kan? Taktik kalian memang bagus, eoh!"

Chanyeol rasa ia sudah bisa membaca keadaan, jadi _namja_ ini adalah pemilik dari sepeda. "Ani, kau salah paham," Chanyeol turun dari sepeda setelah distandarkan terlebih dahulu. Ia menghampiri _namja_ mungil itu.

"Salah paham katamu? Jelas-jelas kau mencurinya didepan mataku sendiri, Ish." Baekhyun berdesis kesal.

"ya, sudah aku minta maaf, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menyebut aku pencuri? Aku hanya meminjam sepedamu asal kau tahu."

"Meminjam tanpa izin?"

"Itu karena aku sedang dalam keadaan genting. Aku juga berniat mengembalikannya padamu, kok."

Entah kenapa saat melihat orang ini dari dekat Chanyeol merasa _namja_ dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan Baekhee, Chanyeol melirik name tag _namja_ itu dan mendapati jika nama orang dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan Baekhee, bahkan marga mereka pun sama. Asumsinya tidak salah lagi, _namja_ ini pasti adik Baekhee.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kesamping karena menurutnya _namja_ jangkung itu menghalangi jalannya. "Sudah minggir sana, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak memanggil polisi, bukannya terus beralasan seperti itu." Ucapnya seraya menaiki sepedanya.

Aigoo, Chanyeol ingin sekali menguliti Si _namja_ Byun ini jikalau dia bukan adik Baekhee. Bersyukurlah Byun, Tuhan masih melindungimu dari amukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya dapat merutuk ditempatnya berdiri.

"Sudah sana pergi, jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi."

Setelahnya Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah bodohnya karena mendengar ucapan terakhir dari mulut Baekhyun.

Bukankah kalimat itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada si pencopet? Anak itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol merasa terhina.

{ TBC }

Keutt!

Pertemuan pertama Chanbaeknya gimana? Gaje kah? Maafkan daku jikalau aneh. Aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin readers :)))))

Semoga kalian suka :*

Review,Favorite,Follow Juseyo~ #Byebye


	3. A Terrible Mistake

Koridor sekolah sudah nampak sepi, Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga diiringi sumpah serapah dari mulut kecilnya. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh di tikungan koridor untung saja ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Yang Baekhyun ingat hari ini adalah pelajaran guru Song, guru laki-laki itu dikenal kiler namun selalu datang kesiangan, semoga saja hari ini pun guru itu datang kesiangan. Doakan Baekhyun kawan-kawan.

Brakk...

Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dalam satu hentakan. Semua mata memandang kearahnya.

"Sial!" Umpatan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika ia melihat guru Song sudah berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan satu tangan memegang buku.

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat guru itu berjalan menghampirinya.

" _A-ani_ , Aku tidak mengatakan apapun _Seongsaengnim._ " Ia nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kau pikir aku ini sudah tuli? Walaupun aku sudah tua tapi pendengaranku masih baik! Sekarang bawa buku ini," Guru itu menyerahkan buku yang berada digenggamannya ke dada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambilnya sebelum terjatuh, "Baca buku itu sampai akhir, lalu kau rangkum setelahnya. Ini hukumanmu karena datang kesiangan."

"Apa?! T-Tapi Saenim-"

"Jika kau tidak mengumpulkan rangkumannya hari ini, kau tidak boleh masuk ke kelas ku lagi!"

Baekhyun tak bisa memberikan protes karena guru itu langsung mendorongnya keluar dan menutup pintu kelasnya.

" _Saenim!_ Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Baekhyun menahan pintu kelasnya agar terbuka namun guru song mendorongnya dari dalam. Ia berusaha mengalahkan kekuatan guru galak itu.

Mereka saling mendorong-dorong pintu itu dan menimbulkan gelak tawa di dalam kelas XII-4.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Dan teriakan guru Song mengakhiri usaha Baekhyun.

Ia melepaskan daun pintu kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal .

Ia melirik jendela kelasnya lalu memilih menoleh kedalam kelas dan mendapati Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya, bibir _namja_ bulat itu bergerak mengatakan 'semangat' dengan tangannya dikepalkan keatas. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihatnya. Mata Baekhyun beralih ke arah guru song dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah kesal. Guru itu menatap kearahnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruhnya segera pergi. Baekhyun mendelik lalu berbalik dan beranjak dari sana dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

ia berencana untuk mengerjakan hukumannya tersebut di perpustakaan, namun di tengah perjalanan ia melihat dua orang _namja_ berjalan kearah kelasnya. Yang satu adalah guru dan yang satunya lagi adalah murid. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas wajah keduanya, mata Baekyun tak lepas dari dua orang itu sampai mereka memasuki kelasnya.

"Oh?! Murid baru?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak namun kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

.

 **HappytimewithCB –** _ **Present**_

 **What's Wrong**

 **[A Terrible Mistake]**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Byun Baekhee (Baekhyun's Twins)**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **Rating T.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, GJ, Comedygaring, TYPO, DLL.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecewa, itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat memasuki kelas yang akan ditempatinya, karena ternyata ia tidak sekelas dengan Baekhee. Bahkan saat memperkenalkan dirinya pun wajahnya tak menampilan ekspresi apapun selain datar begitu membosankan. Namun tetap ada saja _yeoja-yeoja_ yang memandangnya genit dan berbisik-bisik entah membicarakan apa.

"Ohh, Baik Chanyeol-ssi, kau bisa memanggilku guru Song, silahkan duduk ditempatmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kearah guru Song kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung karena ada dua bangku kosong di kelas ini. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun duduk dibangku _namja_ bermata bulat yang entah kenapa tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Wae?"

"Ani, hanya saja bangku ini milik temanku." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan canggung, ia tak berani mengusir seseorang begitu saja.

"Oh, begitu? Lalu kemana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang menjalani hukuman dari guru Song."

"Ahh... pasti temanmu itu orang yang tidak disiplin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, "yaa... kadang ia terlambat."

"Baiklah, setelah temanmu kembali aku akan pindah tempat duduk."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian beralih memperhatikan guru song.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, Kyungsoo memilih ke kantin dan mengajak Chanyeol bersamanya karena Baekhyun belum kembali setelah tiga jam lamanya. Mungkin anak itu ketiduran disuatu tempat.

Setelah mengambil beberapa cemilan, mereka beranjak untuk memilih tempat duduk, namun Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di salah satu meja kantin, kepala orang itu tergeletak diatas tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja ditemani susu pink dihadapannya yang sudah terminum setengahnya. Kyungsoo tahu benar siapa orang itu. Ia mengahampiri meja tersebut diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Yah! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur dikantin." Kyungsoo menggebrak meja tanpa terlalu keras, namun sukses membuat _namja_ itu terperanjat dengan mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

"Kyungsoo? Itu kau? Kenapa lama sekali." Baekhyun terbangun namun matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya, ia menggeliat dengan tangannya yang diangkat keatas. Saat matanya terbuka ia kembali terperanjat kaget. "Oh! Siapa orang dihadapanku ini?" Ucapnya mendapati orang asing yang duduk di seberangnya bukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, ia ingat sosok dihadapannya.

Chanyeol juga merasa kaget karena tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan adik menyebalkan Baekhee.

"Baek, dia murid baru dikelas kita, Park Chanyeol."

"Mwo?! Aku sekelas dengan pencuri ini?" Baekhyun berdiri dan menunjuk tepat di wajah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang berlebihan.

"Yah!" Chanyeol memukul tangan Baekhyun, menyingkirkan tangan itu dari wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencurinya!" Chanyeol mulai merasa kekesalannya pada adik baekhee ini muncul kembali.

"Terus saja kau beralasan seperti itu, aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!"

"Laporkan saja! Jangan banyak bicara!" Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya kearah Baekhyun karena rasa kesalnya pada _namja_ itu.

"Oh, begitu, ahh, Jjinja, " Baekhyun mulai merasa jengah dengan orang dihadapannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat di saku jas sekolahnya. "Lihat ini, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku." Ucapnya seraya mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Chanyeol nampak tak perduli, seolah wajahnya mengatakan silahkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal karena ia merasa diremehkan.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya dapat melongo menyaksikan kedua orang yang baru saja bertemu tiba-tiba bertengkar hebat dihadapannya.

"Baekhyunnn, Kyungsoooo." Namun aksi Baekhyun harus terhenti ketika seseorang merangkul lehernya dan mencekiknya diantara sela siku membuatnya harus terduduk kembali.

"Ahk, Appo, lepaskan kau bodoh." Ia tahu jika orang itu adalah Baekhee, si perempuan gila yang suka sekali menyiksa dirinya tanpa mengenal tempat.

"Bodoh?" Baekhyun semakin meringis dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhee ketika Yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Baekhee-ssi."

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya, membuat Baekhee menoleh kedepan dan terkejut melihat orang dihadapannya.

"Park Chanyeol? Woah, apa kau sekolah disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku baru pindah hari ini."

Baekhee melepaskan Baekhyun yang mulai bisa menghirup udara lagi. "Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah."

"Apa sebelumnya kalian saling mengenal?" Kyungsoo menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhee mengangguk, "Chanyeol pelanggan di tokoku."

"Ahh, begitu. Lalu apa masalahmu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menanyakan kebingungannya sadari tadi.

Dengan tampang santai Baekhyun menjawabya, "Dia pencuri yang mencuri sepedaku, Kyung."

"Dia hanya salah paham terhadapku." Sela Chanyeol cepat. Tidak ingin membuat baekhee berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak akan pernah mengaku, aku melepaskanmu kali ini, tapi sampai aku menangkapmu lagi, lihat saja." Mata Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol sebelum kemudia ia beranjak dari sana dibarengi Kyungsoo.

Baekhee mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa benar kau mencuri-"

"Ani, aku hanya meminjam sepedanya untuk mengejar pencopet yang mengambil dompetku, dalam keadaan genting seperti itu bagaimana bisa aku mementingkan sekitarku. Dan adikmu itu tak percaya padaku. Dia terus saja mengataiku pencuri, menyebalkan sekali!"

"Ohh... begitu?" Baekhee sedikit tercengang karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar dihadapannya, disertai wajah kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, ditangannya terdapat sebuah tas yang ia apit dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Tas siapa ini, Kyung?"

"Oh, itu tas-"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasuki kelas, melihat tasnya di tangan Baekhyun, ia berjalan cepat dan langsung merebutnya. "Kembalikan tasku."

"Oh, jadi ini tasmu? Benar-benar, jadi sekarang kau ingin mencuri bangku ku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, ia lelah menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya membuatnya merasa kesal. "Berhenti mengataiku pencuri." Chanyeol maju selangkah untuk memperingati, tapi Baekhyun malah mengangkat dagunya menantang.

"Baik apa semuanya sudah masuk?"

Guru Kang, guru perempuan itu memasuki kelas, membuat para murid yang asik dengan kesibukan masing-masing berhamburan ke bangku mereka.

Baekhyun mendelik kearah chanyeol yang mendengus kesal kearahnya sebelum pria tinggi itu berbalik menuju kursinya dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Chanyeol sengaja berdiri tak jauh dari kelas Baekhee, ketika Yeoja itu keluar dari kelasnya ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan kearah Yeoja itu seolah-olah ia tak sengaja melewati kelas Baekhee.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah."

Senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajah Chanyeol, cepat-cepat ia ganti raut wajahnya dengan tampang terkejut.

"Oh?! Baekhee-ah."

Baekhee tersenyum kearahnya, Oh... betapa cerah hatinya saat ini.

"Apa ini kelasmu?"

"Iya. Eum... kenapa kau berjalan kearah sini? Bukankah gerbang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasmu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhee membuat ia sedikit gugup namun untungnya otak cerdasnya sedang bekerja hari ini. "tadinya aku mau ke toilet, tapi aku tersesat." Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, seharusnya kau minta antar Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun."

"Tadinya sih begitu, tapi adik rusuh mu itu seolah melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo." Kekesalan kembali terlihat diwajah Chanyeol.

"Pemikiran Baekhyun memang masih kekanak-kanakan dan ia selalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan, nanti juga tidak akan begitu. Kajja, sebelum kita ketinggalan bus."

"Iya, semoga saja hubunganku dengannya cepat membaik." _Karena dia adalah adikmu-_ sambungnya dalam hati. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhee dan berjalan disampingnya.

Diperjalanan menuju halte mereka tak henti-hentinya berbincang, Baekhee dengan semangat menceritakan asal mula ia membuka toko bunga dan Chanyeol akan menanggapi walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengert tentang bunga, karena jujur Baekhee hanya menceritakan tentang bunga.

"Kudengar dari Kyungsoo, kau akan menampilkan dance di festifal sekolah nanti?"

"hah, iya, padahal aku tak mau melakukannya."

"kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa menari, ini semua gara-gara Junki, si tengik itu, mengingatnya membuatku ingin mencabik-cabik otaknya sekarang juga."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, "Junki? Siapa memang?"

"Ketua kelas di kelasku, entah kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal di setiap harinya."

"Ohh..." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di apartementnya, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan tersenyum sendiri memikirkan Baekhee, mulai hari ini ia akan pulang sekolah bersama Baekhee setiap harinya karena rute perjalanan mereka yang sama. Oh... selangkah lebih dekat bukan. Ia tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kesal ketika guru Kim, guru matematikanya, menugaskan sebuah tuga berkelompok dan ia harus sekelompok dengan Park Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo mengajak makhluk tinggi itu untuk bergabung.

"Berhenti merengut, kau harus mengerjakan soal ini dengan cepat." Chanyeol meletakkan selebaran diatas meja dihadapan Baekhyun, mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan saat ini. Disana lumayan penuh dan rata-rata dipenuhi oleh murid dari kelas Baekhyun.

"Woah, ternyata kau masih punya wajah berbicara denganku."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Bisakah kau mengunci mulut setajam siletmu untuk sehari saja?"

"Menguncinya? Seperti ini?" Baekhyun menggerakan jarinya didepan bibirnya seolah ia sedang mengunci bibirnya dan melempar kunci imajinasinya kesembarangan tempat.

Chanyeol mendengus geli melihatnya, "Apa-apaan itu?" ia menggeleng kemudian menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kau memang orang yang sangat aneh." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu karena ia teringat saat pertama kali melihat _namja_ dihadapannya ini yang memakai masker dan kacamata hitam diwajahnya, meskipun saat itu ia tidak tahu kalau itu Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Aneh apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mulai sewot karena merasa tersinggung.

"Bukannya bibirmu sedang terkunci? Bagaimana caranya terbuka? Kau bahkan sudah melempar kuncinya entah kemana."

"loluconmu sangat buruk." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya menanggapi loluconmu."

"Ish!" Baekhyun tak menanggapi dan beralih meraih pensil lalu mulai mengerjakan soal di kertas penuh angka itu.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, aku sudah menemukan bukunya."

Kyungsoo duduk di dekat Chanyeol yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, ia membuka halaman buku berjudul Matematika itu dan menunjukannya pada Chanyeol. Setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan soal selebaran itu, mereka tak langsung kembali kekelas seperti yang lainnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, besok festival sekolah, kau ingin menunjukan apa di pertunjukan nanti?"

"Aku bisa bermain gitar cukup bagus."

"Gitar? Kalau begitu kau duet saja dengan baekhyun, kau bisa mengiringinya bernyanyi nanti."

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mau." Mata Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah kyungsoo yang menurutnya seenaknya saja membuat rencana sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan heran,"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau sudah memaafkanku? Tapi kenapa kau masih sinis padaku?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya tidak ingin saja berduet dengan siapapun."

"Ayolah, pertunjukan kalian akan sangat luar biasa."

"ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Perbincangan mereka tentang festival sekolah diakhiri dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah Baekhee terlihat berusaha menarikan tariannya, namun seperti yang kita lihat gerakannya masih sangat kaku, padahal besok adalah hari H nya, tapi gerakan yang ia kuasai masih belum benar.

"Gerakan apa itu? Kau akan menarikan tarian robot?" Baekhyun melewat dari arah dapur dan langsung melontarkan komentarnya, membuat Baekhee memutar matanya jengah.

"Pergi saja jika kau tidak ingin membantu."

"Oh, kau ingin aku mencontohkan gerakan yang sebenarnya dari tarian itu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhee, Baekhyun segera menggerakan badannya menarikan tarian GFRIEND itu dan sukses membuat kakaknya itu melongo seketika.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa badanmu bergerak lentur seperti perempuan?" tanyanya tanpa sadar takjub pada kemampuan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun tertawa bangga, "Kau lupa aku seorang dancer?"

Ah, benar adiknya kan sangat suka pada dance. Mengingatnya membuat Baekhee tiba-tiba terpikirkan sebuah ide yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia menatap wajah adiknya yang masih berdiri disana.

"Wae?"

"Baekhyun," Baekhee melangkah cepat kearah Baekhyun dan menangkup kedua pipi berisi Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Yah, apa kita benar-benar sangat mirip?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan wajahnya namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya diantara tangkupan tangan Baekhee, "Tentu saja, orang-orang sering mengatakannya."

"Eum, tentu, mungkin dengan memakaikanmu wig pasti orang-orang akan menganggapmu diriku."

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" segera ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan kakaknya yang terasa semakin menangkup pipinya erat. Sebelum dirinya akan beranjak, tangannya dicekal oleh Baekhee.

"Apa?!"

"Gantikan aku di festival besok."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, pantas perasaannya tidak enak sadari tadi. "Tidak! Kau benar-benar sudah gila Byun Baekhee!" ia menarik tangannya namun Yeoja itu tak melepaskannya dan malah mempererat genggamannya.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku?hm, hm?" Baekhee memberikan aygyo terbaiknya.

Ya ampun bahkan ia melakukan hal menjijikan dihadapan Baekhyun yang tak pernah Yeoja itu lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun akan teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Kau harus melakukannya! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu setelahnya."

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Lepaskan tanganku! Bodoh!" Baekhyun mendorong tangan Baekhee.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mengatakan iya."

"Tidak akan!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan semua kelakuan dan nilai burukmu pada Ibu!"

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti mendorong Baekhee dan mata sipitnya menatap kesal ke arah Yeoja itu. "Ancaman lagi?!"

"Bukan, untuk hal ini aku benar-benar akan melakukannya." Ancaman seperti ini memang selalu ampuh menaklukan Baekhyun, namun Baekhee tidak selalu benar-benar melakukan ancamannya. Tapi, jika Baekhyun menolak untuk hal ini, karena jujur jika ia tampil nanti di festival ia akan mengacaukan segalanya dan mempermalukan dirinya sendriri. Ini memang begitu egois, tapi ia berjanji dalam hatinya jika Baekhyun setuju ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kembarannya itu.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Baekhee dan menatap kesal kearah lain. Jika ibunya tahu semua nilai buruk ditambah kelakuannya yang akhir-akhir ini sering bolos apalagi dipelajaran guru Song, maka tak akan ada kiriman uang untuknya. Baekhee pernah melakukan itu semester lalu, dan kali ini ia akan melakukannya lagi? Kembaran macam apa dia?

Baekhee memang suka sekali mengancamnya dan beberapa ancamannya ada yang benar-benar dilakukannya. Seperti saat Baekhyun disuruh menuggu tokonya dengan Taehyung, ia menolak itu, dan Yeoja itu mengancam akan menjejerkan semua es krim strawberry-nya dijalanan. Dan benar saja esoknya di dalam kulkas tak ada wadah berwara pink itu satupun, ketika Baekhyun keluar rumah ingin bersepeda, wadah pink itu sudah berjejer di pinggir jalan rumahnya dengan isinya yang sudah mencair dan mencampur dengan air hujan.

Baekhee sudah gila dengan semua ancamannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini festival sekolah, Baekhyun masih duduk di depan meja rias. Lebih tepatnya meja rias milik Baekhee. Mungkin sudah 2 jam ia duduk di bangku ini dengan Baekhee yang sibuk merias wajahnya.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan!" Wajahnya meringis ketika Baekhee memakaikan wig palsu yang memang sangat mirip dengan rambut Baekhee, namun wig itu sedikit di gelombangkan.

"Sudaaaaaah!" Baekhee berseru riang dan wajahnya berubah takjub ketika melihat penampilan keseluruhan Baekhyun. "Omo! Aku seperti berkaca sekarang."

Baekhyun mendelik, "Cepatlah! Berikan sepatunya! Aku sudah terlambat."

"Sabar," Baekhee beranjak dari tempatnya, "Jika ada yang bertanya tentangmu yang tidak datang, katakan saja kau tiba-tiba terkena demam tinggi, arraso." Baekhee kembali ke tempat Baekhyun berada dan memberikan sepatu tingginya.

"Ingat samarkan suaramu, katakan kalau kau sedang sakit tenggorokan. Suaramu tidak berbeda jauh denganku jika serak."

"Woah, apa kau sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari?"

Baekhee malah tersenyum menanggapinya, ia mengusak rambut wig Baekhyun pelan. "Miannn, aku berjanji setelah ini akan membelikanmu es krim strawberry yang banyak sampai kulkas kita penuh dengan wadah berwarna pink."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Wow! Kau cantik sekali Baekhee-ssi." Pujian itu datang dari satpam sekolah ketika Baekhyun sampai di sekolahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke area halaman sekolah, disana sudah sangat penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan tenda-tenda mereka.

"Baekhee-ah! Kau baru datang?" Baekhyun menoleh kesalah satu tenda tempat suara berasal. Disana terdapat beberapa orang namun Baekhyun tak-tahu siapa yang berbicara padanya tadi. Jadi ia hanya terdiam dengan mata celingukan.

"Yah! Kau harus cepat ke gedung pertunjukan, disana sudah mulai pertunjukannya!"

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar dan mengeluarkan suaranya sepelan mungkin juga sedikit diserakkan "Oh, iya, kenapa kalian tidak menonton?" Baekhyun berusaha terlihat akrab, mungkin dihadapannya ini adalah teman kelas Baekhee.

"Kau lupa? Kami kan kelompok pertama yang harus menjaga tenda."

Baekhyun beroh ria, bukan lupa lagi baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu tema apa yang diambil orang-orang berbaju hitam dari kelas Baekhee. Mereka seperti akan pergi melayat saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan suaramu?" salah satu perempuan bertanya.

"Aku sakit tenggorokan, eumm yang lainnya kemana?" Ia harus berbasa-basi, bukankah Baekhee tipe orang seperti itu.

"Seperti biasa, mereka mengunjungi tenda-tenda kelas lain, ada juga yang sedang menonton pertunjukan."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengangkat tangannya berpamitan pada orang-orang itu.

"Harusnya jaga kesehatanmu, tunjukan yang terbaik di panggung nanti." Ucap perempuan itu.

Baekhyun membalas dengan tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah ke arah gedung pertunjukan.

Didalam gedung pertunjukan cahayanya sangat temaram, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melangkah untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Di salah satu bangku ia melihat siluet _namja_ bulat itu tapi langkahnya harus terhenti karena Chanyeol ada dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Kenapa orang itu selalu ada di dekat Kyungsoo? Apa dia juga ingin mencuri Kyungsoo dariku?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat berjalan kearah Kyungsoo sebelum orang-orang disekitarnya menyapa sosok Baekhee yang sedang diperankannya ini.

Ia langsung mengait lengan Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut ketika sosok Baekhee yang dilihatnya dan ia tak melihat Baekhyun.

"Baekhee, kemana Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab ia melirik Chanyeol dan _namja_ tinggi itu tersenyum hangat padanya, Baekhyun tercengang ditempatnya.

"Annyeong, Baekhee-ah, kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

"Eum?!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol namun ia rasa senyumnya sangat aneh karena ia tak terbiasa tersenyum pada _namja_ raksasa itu. Setelahnya, ia buru-buru mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Soo ini aku Baekhyun."

"APA?! KAU-"

Baekhyun membekap mulut Kyungsoo, takut _namja_ itu meneriakkan identitasnya.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya bingung. "Ada apa Baekhee-ah?"

Baekhyun terpaksa memberikan lagi senyum manisnya pada raksaa jangkung itu sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, "Jangan berteriak bodoh, aku akan menjelaskannya ditempat lain, namun sebelum itu katakan pada raksasa itu kalau aku sedang sakit tenggorokan." Ia melepaskan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya yang dibekap Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah, Baekhee sedang sakit tenggorokan, jadi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya terlalu sering."

"Ohh, begitu, kalau begitu aku akan membeli minuman penyegar untukmu, kau juga mau Kyung?"

"Iya."

Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, Baekhyun langsung menyeret kyungsoo untuk keluar dari gedung namun di tengah jalan seseorang mencegat mereka.

"Woah, nenek sihir sudah berubah menjadi putri salju, apakah tema ini pantas untuk dandananmu hari ini?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang dihadapannya sampai kemudian ia merengut kesal, sial sekali menurutnya karena bertemu Lee junki, namja itu suka sekali mengganggu Baekhee dari pertama mereka masuk kelas XII.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau gugup? Haha, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilanmu diatas panggung."

"Minggir!" Kyungsoo menengahi.

"Woah, bahkan kau membawa pengawal kurcaci untuk melengkapi temamu."

"Mwo!" Kyungsoo maju seolah menantang karena merasa tersinggung oleh namja bermata elang itu, tapi baekhyun menariknya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kurcaci pantatnya! Dasar cacing tanah, akan ku injak-injak kau nanti!"

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo yang masih bersungut-sungut kesal memasuki salah satu kelas. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan lalu Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Jadi itu alasan mu memakai dandanan ini? kau sedang menyamar menjadi Baekhee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah tidak senangnya.

"Keren, seperti di film-film saja. Bahkan tak ada yang mengenalimu sebagai Baekhyun. Kalian memang benar-benar kembar identik."

"Keren upilmu, aku tersiksa dengan semua ini."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "lalu bagaimana dengan penampilan nyanyimu?"

"Kau harus menggantikanku." Baekhyun berucap dengan santainya.

"APA?! Aku belum persiapan apapun bodoh."

"Suaramu kan sudah bagus, tidak perlu latihan."

.

.

.

.

Di gedung pertunjukan Chanyeol terduduk sendiri menonton pertunjukan, setelah dua peserta lagi ia akan tampil, tapi ia tak melihat sosok Baekhyun sama sekali. Bukannya ia memikirkan _namja_ galak itu tapi ini tentang pertunjukkan duetnya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas dan menatap dua minuman dikedua tangannya, ngomong-ngomong kemana Kyungsoo dan Baekhee (Baekhyun :D), mereka sudah menghilang satu jam lamanya.

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Kemana saja kalian?"

"Maaf, tadi Baekhee ingin ditemani melihat-lihat tenda."

"Ini."

Kyungsoo mengambil kedua minuman yang disodorkan Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan minuman yang satunya pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih"

"T-terima kasih." Aish kenapa bibirnya seakan tidak ingin berkerja sama. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kearah keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika Chanyeol bertanya perihal dirinya.

"Baekhyun terkena demam tinggi, ia tidak akan datang, emm, ia meyuruhku menggantikannya."

"Demam? Kasihan sekali, itulah mengapa kita harus menjaga emosi agar tidak stres dan akhirnya demam."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Akhir-akhir ini ia sering berteriak padamu Chanyeol-ah."

Apa-apaan kyungsoo, apa ia sedang menyindirnya. Dan si raksasa ini enak saja menyebutnya stres. Ingin sekali ia menyemburkan minumannya kearah dua orang itu.

"Baik, sekarang penampilan dari kelas XII-4." MC sudah menyebutkan kelas mereka, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera ke atas panggung. Namun ia melirik kearah baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Setelah ini kau yang tampil kan?"

Baekhyun teringat, benar juga setelah ini kelas Baekhee yang tampil, ia mengangguk cepat menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Lihat dulu penampilanku sebentar, setelah itu kau boleh pergi, ne."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk cepat agar bocah raksasa dihadapannya ini cepat-cepat pergi. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan kembali berjalan untuk naik keatas panggung dengan gitar ditangannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri diatas panggung.

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu Sing for You dari group EXO. Selamat mendengarkan."

Setelah Chanyeol mengetuk sisi gitar tiga kali sebagai intro, Kyungsoo mulai menyanyikan bait pertama.

 _Nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji motan gobaegeul_

 _Hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul_

Gitar Chanyeol Mengiringiringi nyanyian merdu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya menatap bosan kearah panggung. Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol menyuruhnya menyanyikan bait kedua.

 _Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo_

 _Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

Chanyeol menatap sosok yang menurutnya Baekhee, namun _yeoja_ itu tidak melihatnya dan matanya terlihat menerawang seisi panggung. Ia pun memilih menunduk untuk fokus pada permainan gitarnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih bait.

 _Neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae_

 _Eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae_

 _Oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman_

 _Musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you_

 _The way you cry, the way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

 _Hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal_

 _Gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you_

 _Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo_

 _Jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eopsneunde_

 _Gakkeumeun namboda motan na_

 _Sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bubigo_

 _Angigo sipeun geonde marijyo_

 _The way you cry, the way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

 _Doraseomyeo huhoehaedeon mal_

 _Sagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you_

 _Amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo_

 _Maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo_

 _Sinkkeseo jusin nae seonmul_

 _Oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido_

 _Hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo geureoni deureoyo_

Bait terakhir Kyungsoo berikan pada Chanyeol.

 _The way you cry, the way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang dianggapnya Baekhee. Dan mata sipit itu masih saja berkeliaran kearah lain.

Hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal

Gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun sampai kemudian mata sipit itu menatap kearahnya, dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, hatinya berdesir bahkan hanya karena mata mereka bertemu.

Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah kenapa raksasa itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya kearah Baekhee. Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan dia...

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

 _geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan senyumannya, membuat beberapa _yeoja_ menjerit tertahan.

"Baik tepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di gedung itu.

"Dipersilahkan untuk kelas XII-3 untuk tampil."

Baekhyun tersadar, buru-buru ia beranjak dari tempatnya, saking buru-burunya ia tidak menanggapi sapaan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia merasa Baekhee berbeda hari ini, padahal kemarin ia selalu menanggapi dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia berlaku cuek padanya. Apa hanya perasaannya saja kalau ia merasa sudah lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Yah, seharusnya Chanyeol jangan berharap lebih, ia baru sehari bercerita panjang lebar dengan Baekhee. Ia akan cari cara untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun nampak melangkah ke arah tangga panggung, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mengapit tangannya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti karena kaget.

"Baekhee-ah, kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega karena itu adalah Eunji, teman dekat baekhee. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi. Mereka segera keatas panggung.

Empat orang Yeoja sudah berada di posisi mereka, Eunji buru-buru ke posisinya. Sementara Baekhyun meringis, Baekhee tidak memberi tahu sebagai siapa Yeoja itu menari. Baekhyun berusaha mengingat kembali posisi GFRIEND.

Sementara musik sudah dinyalakan. Baekhyun masih tetap di tempatnya.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan dari tempat duduk merasa khawatir melihatnya.

"HAHAHA! Ayo Putri Salju menarilah! Jangan memaksakan diri jika tidak bisa!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada pria yang berdiri dihadapannya, ia menatap aneh kearah pria itu.

Diatas panggung Baekhyun masih berusaha mengingat sampai akhirnya tuhan memihak padanya, ia berlari cepat keposisinya dan menyamai tarian _yeoja-yeoja_ itu. Baekhyun sangat piawai setelah ia tahu posisi ia menari.

Chanyeol bernapas lega, matanya tak bisa untuk tidak menatap _Yeoja_ itu menari diatas sana.

Sementara itu, Junki terlihat menatap takjub kearah panggung, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. "Bagaimana bisa dia..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertunjukan berakhir, Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari gedung ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan perannya sebagai Baekhee. Namun sebelum ia keluar dari koridor sekolah ia dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang tembok.

"Aish, kaget seka-" Mata sipitnya membola melihat siapa orang dihadapannya.

Park Chanyeol! Mau apa dia?!

"Baekhee-ah, kau janji kemarin akan pulang bersamaku."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku hari ini. kau lupa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum yang dipaksakan, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat gestur menolak. Tapi _namja_ itu malah mengambil pergelangn tangannya. Membuat ia melotot dan menarik tangannya namun ditahan kembali.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak, kau sudah setuju kemarin, kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Aish, ada apa dengan si raksasa ini, ia bukannya tidak enak tapi memang tidak mau. Aish ia ingin segera melepas penyamarannya dan menendang raksasa dihadapannya ini. Baekhyun hanya dapat menuruti Chanyeol yang membawanya ke parkiran. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah mobil sport.

"Masuklah." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil, dan Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya menuruti raksasa itu. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi cobaan ini, toh tidak akan lama, hanya 15 menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya, dan yang pentingnya ia mendapat tumpangan geratis.

Chanyeol segera duduk di jok kemudi. Mobil pun berjalan meninggalkan area parkiran dan sekolah.

Di dalam mobil Baekhyun hanya terus menatap ke jendela, tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang melirik padanya setiap menit. Namun Baekhyun tak pernah sadar, Chanyeol mensyukuri itu.

Bibir Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah ingin berteriak karena hari ini ia tidak berbicara banyak seperti biasanya. Mulutnya sangat gatal.

"Bukankah kau akan melanjutkan cerita toko bungan mu itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, kemudia ia menunjuk mulutnya. "Aku tidak bisa berbicara banyak." Ucapnya dengan berusaha seserak mungkin.

"Ahh, ya aku lupa, kalau begitu jangan memaksakan."

Mereka saling tersenyum canggung. Chanyeol pun terpaksa berkendara dengan keheningan yang ia lewati, padahal ia sangat ingin berbicara banyak dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi tak apa, mengantarkan Baekhee sudah menambah poin pendekatannya.

Tapi, jika kalian ingin tahu, ia berniat untuk mengajak baekhee ke suatu tempat. Namun ia tidak ingin memberitahunya. Supaya menjadi kejutan.

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya akhirnya Chanyeol tiba ditempat tujuan, yaitu pantai. Baekhee (Baekhyun dipandangan penulis dan pembaca :D) tertidur, ia sangat lucu dan cantik ketika tertidur. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Ia memandang lama wajah Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya berusaha melepas sabuk sementara wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, hatinya kembali berdesir, dekat dengan pujaan hatinya membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol hasratnya, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kerja tangannya di sabuk, matanya terpejam ketika hidungnya mencium harum yang sangat memikat, ia tak pernah mencium bau seperti ini. Hidungnya mendekat ke arah leher Baekhyun, merasa terganggu dengan rambut yang menempeli wajahnya kepala Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kiri, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar semakin menempelkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, bau ini ia sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Herrm..." Ia menggeram dan mencengkram jok mobil, ia berusaha untuk memasukkan kembali taringnya, namun tidak bisa jika bau ini masih tercium sampai otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Baekhyun menggeliat karena merasa tak nyaman sampai kemudian Chanyeol menancapkan taringnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun membuat mata sipit yang awalnya terpejam itu terbuka dengan mata memerah seperti orang bangun tidur, tangannya menggenggam erat jaket yang membalut punggung Chanyeol.

"Ahk! Appo..." Lirihnya namun Baekhyun terlihat diambang kesadaran sehingga ia terkulai kembali karena pingsan.

Chanyeol tersadar dari apa yang diperbuatnya, ia telah menyesap darah Baekhee (Baekhyun). Ia mengeluarkan taringnya dari dalam kulit mulus itu. Dilihatnya Yeoja itu masih memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tadi mendengar jika Baekhee (Baekhyun) mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol menatap lamat-lamat wajah tenang itu sampai kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Kepercayaan itu.

Bukankah ia telah menyesap darah Baekhee (Baekhyun), itu berarti ia sudah terikat dengan yeoja itu. Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama Baekhee.

Ding Dong

Chanyeol tersadar ketika ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam tas Baekhyun. Itu ternyata ponselnya, pasti dari adik menyebalkannya itu, mungkin dia khawatir pada kakaknya.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan melihat lockscreen ponsel itu, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerutkan alisnya karena lockscreen itu terpampang photo Baekhyun yang berpose so keren.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan digantikan dengan photo keren ku, galak!" lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

Ia membuka lockscreen itu karena tidak dikunci. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Baekhee. Tunggu, dari Baekhee? Bukankah ini ponsel Baekhee. Kenapa ia semakin merasa aneh dengn ponsel ini. ia membuka pesan itu.

From : Baekhee

Baekhyunnnn, kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Berhenti bermain-main diluar! Kau sedang menyamar menjadi diriku! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh diluar sana! Cepat pulang Bacon!

"Menyamar?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, apa ponsel ini benar-benar milik baekhyun, lalu bagaimana dengan orangnya. Jadi siapa yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhee (Baekhyun).

"Tidak mungkin!" Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di rambut Baekhee dan dengan pelan namun sedikit bertenaga ia menarik rambut itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia rambut itu tertarik dan menampilkan rambut pendek Baekhyun yang acak-acakan terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"BAEKHYUN?!"

[TBC]

Keut!

Ini lanjutannya, maaf kalau pusing baca saat penyamaran baekhyun, aku hanya ingin melihat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol juga. jadi ribet deh nulis namanya. Maaf yaa aku masih penulis amatiran.

Jangan lupa isi kotak Review~ :*


	4. Chapter 4

Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah mulai menerangi gelapnya malam, Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya pada kemudi, raut wajahnya nampak datar namun sirat akan kekesalan yang tertahan. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal juga marahnya disepanjang jalan, dan objek kekesalannya masih saja menaungi alam mimpi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, rasa pening langsung melanda kepalanya, tangan mungilnya terangkat dan meremas rambutnya.

"Ahk... kepalaku,"

"Kau sudah bangun, nona?"

Tatapannya beralih kesamping, mata sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap karena pandangannya terasa sedikit buram. Denyutan di kepalanya kembali terasa, ia berdesis sakit dan meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut heran melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, saat pria itu kembali berdesis akan rasa sakitnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menepi ke pinggir jalan.

"Wae? Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan santai.

Setelah merasa peningnya mulai membaik Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih diatas rambutnya. Matanya menyipit untuk beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari siapa orang didepannya, saat itu juga Baekhyun baru menyadari jika wig palsu yang dipakainya telah menghilang dari kepalanya, matanya terbelalak dengan kedua tangan mengacak surainya untuk memastikan jika yang di rasanya ini benar.

"Kau mencari ini?"

Pluk

Sebuah benda berjenis rambut memukul wajahnya keras, ketika benda itu jatuh ke pangkuannya, Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan wajah luar biasa terkejut.

"Menggelikan sekali!" Komentar sinis keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan gerakan gugup lalu membuang mukanya kearah jendela seraya meringis.

"K-kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu melakukan penyamaran sebagai Baekhee, tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih."

Baekhyun masih enggan menatap Chanyeol, ia rasa make up masih menghiasi wajahnya, meskipun tipis tapi tetap saja sebagai laki-laki ia sangat malu.

"Memangnya ini penting untukmu?" Baekhyun berkata ketus.

Chanyeol melotot kearah Baekhyun."Kau sudah hampir merusak masa depanku pendek!"

Refleks Baekhyun terbelalak dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Apa? Merusak masa depanmu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Untung saja aku langsung menyadarinya, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah-"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, Baekhyun melotot curiga.

"Yah, kau ingin melakukan apa padaku? Ah tidak, maksudku pada Baekhee? Kau ingin berbuat macam-macam?"

"Apa? Aku tida-"

"Aish! Orang ini, apa aku harus mengantarmu ke psikiater supaya otakmu itu tidak berpikiran kriminal terus?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aish! Jjianja!" Chanyeol berdesis kesal, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan pemikiran pria mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Awas kau! Aku akan terus mengawasimu disekitar Baekhee." Baekhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya memperingati.

"Berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangku! Kau telah mencemarkan nama baikku, pendek!" Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya.

"Ish! Jangan memanggilku pendek!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku pencuri!"

"Itu memang kenyataannya!"

"Kau juga memang kenyataannya!"

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi satu senti dari Kyungsoo! Huh!" Baekhyun berbalik kesal ingin membuka pintu mobil untuk segera pergi darisana.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mencekal lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan semua pemikiran burukmu!"

Baekhyun tertarik dan Wajahnya menubruk bahu Chanyeol, matanya terbelalak kaget. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam saat tiba-tiba kembali hidungnya mencium bau itu, bau yang entah kenapa melemahkan kinerja otaknya. Sadar dengan posisinya Baekhyun bergerak untuk menjauh namun entah kenapa tangan Chanyeol malah semakin menggenggam erat lengannya. Perlahan mata bulat Chanyeol menyayu lalu terpejam dengan wajah mendekat kearah leher Baekhyun, hidungnya menempel disana.

"HUWAAA, APA-APAAN INI, LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN CABUL!"

Teriakkan menggelegar itu berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol, ia langsung mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

"KAU CABUL! OTAK KRIMINAL!"

"Yah! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

"JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!" Baekhyun segera membuka pintu dan mengambil langkah seribu, berlari entah kemana dan tak menyadari bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, rambut pendek memakai dress wanita, untung saja memakai sepatu bukan high heels.

Author be like -_-"

Sementara Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, ingin mengejar Baekhyun tapi pria mungil itu sudah berlari jauh. Ia berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

.

 **HappytimewithCB –** _ **Present**_

 **What's Wrong**

 **[ There Is Nothing Wrong With Their Destiny ]**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Oh Sehun**

 **\- Byun Baekhee (Baekhyun's Twins)**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **Rating T.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, GJ, Comedygaring, TYPO, DLL.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang ini Baekhyun berdiri di depan kasir di sebuah toko baju, hanya senyuman canggung yang dapat ia berikan ketika ia membayar semua pakaian yang dibelinya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, semua orang disana menatapnya aneh, mungkin mereka jijik dengan pakaiannya saat ini, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri pun merasa jijik dan ingin segera menghentikan penderitaannya ini.

"Ini kartu kredit anda nona eh! Maksudku t-tuan?" kasir perempuan itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

Baekhyun mengambil kartunya dengan cepat. "Tuan! Itu baru benar." Ucapnya sedikit kesal dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Woah! Jadi yang benar tuan?! Jadi dia laki-laki? Apa dia bisa berubah-ubah gender?" Ah, sudahlah, biarkan kasir itu berdialog dengan batinnya sendiri.

Baekhyun sudah di toilet dengan bajunya yang sudah berganti, untungnya tas selempang milik Baekhee tidak tertinggal di mobil si cabul itu. Ia sekarang memakai celana jins, baju kaos warna oren dan tak lupa dengan jaket tebal, diluar sangat dingin menurutnya. Setelah merapikan rambutnya, ia segera keluar dengan mentengteng kantung kertas berlogo toko dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Woah!"

Seruan itu membuatnya terperanjat dan berhenti, ia melirik ke sampingnya, disana berdiri si kasir wanita tadi yang nampak menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah dugaanku ini, kau mempunyai dua gender?!"

Baekhyun melotot tidak terima, "Dua gender apa maksudmu? Aku ini laki-laki! Ish!" sesuatu seperti ini membuatnya sangat kesal, ia sangat anti jika sudah dikait-kaitkan mirip perempuan, dia ini laki-laki tampan, catat itu. Baekhyun mendengus dan beranjak pergi dari sana, tidak ingin berbincang banyak.

Si kasir mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku yakin dia mempunyai dua gender dan kenapa wajahnya lebih cantik dariku?" Biarkan dia terus mengoceh tentang gender uri Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhee berjalan kesana-kemari di tengah rumah, dari tadi ia tidak dapat balasan dari Baekhyun bahkan teleponnya juga tidak diangkat. Ia mulai cemas sekarang, ini sudah malam, mau apa Baekhyun keluyuran memakai dandanan wanita sampai malam begini?

Baekhee sudah menelepon Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Awas saja kalau adiknya itu membuat kekacauan diluar sana dengan atas namanya.

Baekhee segera kembali mengirimi Baekhyun SMS.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol mengendara seraya matanya sibuk melihat keluar jendela, mencari keberadaan si galak. Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan pria mungil itu berkeliaran diluar sana dengan pakaian minimnya itu, membuat Chanyeol sedikit Khawatir, ya sedikit khawatir karena kalian juga tahu jika Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun dan Baekhyun adalah adik Baekhee, jika terjadi apa-apa pada bocah menyebalkan itu maka tamat riwayat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berinisiatif menelepon Kyungsoo.

"Halo, Kyungsoo-ah."

'Oh, Chanyeol-ah, ada apa?'

"Tolong beri aku nomor Baekhyun, ini sangat penting."

Pip

Diseberang sana Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya bingung, Baekhee tadi menghubunginya menanyakan Baekhyun lalu sekarang Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, dan ini aneh sekali, bukankah mereka masih saling mengatai beberapa hari yang lalu, apa mereka sudah berdamai, pikirnya. Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya dan segera mengirim nomor Baekhyun.

Ding dong

Pesan masuk ditrima Chanyeol, segera ia membukanya, dan meng-klik nomor Baekhyun. Ponselnya ia tempelkan ditelinga.

Tut tut tut

Tak ada jawaban.

Tut tut tut

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Pip

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kesal, ia melempar ponselnya ke dashboard, namun suara tubrukan dua benda terdengar darisana. Ia melirik kesana dan menemukan ponsel selain miliknya disana, ia mengambilnya dan ternyata itu ponsel Baekhyun.

"Aish! Aku lupa jika menyimpannya disini."

Ia melihat layar ponsel, disana tertera 7 panggilan masuk, dan 16 pesan dari Baekhee. Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya. Ponsel Baekhyun memang sengaja ia silent kan karena Baekhee menelepon Baekhyun terus. Itu mengganggunya yang sedang menyetir.

Sementara di dalam bus, Baekhyun merogoh-rogoh tas selempang wanita dipangkuannya. Benda persegi panjang miliknya tidak ada disana, kemana perginya, atau tertinggal di mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Ia memasukan kembali tas itu kedalam kantung. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kesal, ia tidak ingin berinteraksi lagi dengan si otak kriminal.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di apartemennya, ia segera melepas sepatu dan tas ranselnya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Apa Baekhyun sudah berada dirumahnya. Baekhyun, aish bocah itu, mengingatnya mebuat Chanyeol ingat kejadian tadi, kenapa ia bisa tidak bisa mengendalikan otaknya setelah mencium bau tak biasa dari tubuh Baekhyun, bau itu baru pertama kali Chanyeol cium dari tubuh seseorang.

Teringat akan kepercayaan itu lagi membuat Chanyeol meringis dan mengacak rambut frustasi, bagaimna jika ikatan itu benar. Auh, ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang. Apa harus ia jauh-jauh saja dari Baekhyun, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Baekhyun adalah adik Baekhee. Dimana ada Baekhee disitu ada Baekhyun. Ahh, pikirannya mulai kacau sekarang. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Ibu, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

. . . . CB . . . .

Ting Tong

Baekhee terdiam sejenak diatas sofa, apa ia baru saja mendengar bel pintu, ah si Bacon sudah kembali rupanya. Baekhee segera berlari kearah pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung memasuki rumah tanpa memperdulikan Baekhee yang berdiri termangu diambang pintu, wanita itu mendengus lalu menutup pintu.

"Yah! Baekhyun!"

"Aku lelah Noona." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa berbalik, berjalan terus kearah tangga. Baekhee tak merespo Baekhyun, ia pikir Baekhyun memang kelelahan, ya sudah ia akan wawancara Baekhyun besok saja. Bahkan ini memang sudah malam.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dipagi hari, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah selesai dengan kebutuhannya ia berjalan kearah sofa ruang tv, namun disana sudah ditempati oleh Baekhee dan ohh? Siapa pria disampingnya itu. Baekhyun semakin berjalan mendekat. Dan semakin dekat sampai kemudian Baekhee tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol datang untuk mengembalikan ponselmu. Dia baik sekali." Baekhee tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, ia terbelalak kaget, segera matanya melirik ke arah pria itu dan benar saja si otak kriminal duduk manis disana.

Setelahnya Baekhee beranjak dari sana. Baekhyun segera duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa kau cari muka pada kakakku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Mana ponse- Huwaaa..." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga kepalanya terantuk pegangan sofa, matanya membulat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang.

Kulitnya berubah pucat, matanya berwarna kuning keemasan dan gelap. Dan bibirnya terbentuk senyum menakutkan dengan gigi taring yang menonjol. Apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol lepaskan aku."

"Baumu itu sangat enak pendek." Chanyeol segera menelusupkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"ANDWEEEE!"

Mata sipit itu terbuka lebar, Baekhyun baru saja bermimpi buruk, napasnya terengah-engah, keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa karena rasa pening semalaman membuatnya bermimpi hal seperti itu. Aish, dan kenapa harus Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung sendiri dibuatnya.

Tok tok tok

"Baek ada roti di meja makan, aku akan berangkat sekarang." Baekhee sidikit berteriak diluar sana.

"Ne."

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kasurnya untuk bersiap kesekolahnya. Dan melupakan sejenak mimpi buruknya tadi.

Di meja makan sembari mengoles roti dengan selai strawberry, Baehyun teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Saat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengendus lehernya, apa pria itu memang tidak sengaja melakukannya. Tapi, Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol masih menyukai perempuan, dengan tingkah laku pria itu pada Baekhee. Baekhyun yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha..."

Tawa Kyungsoo terasa mendominasi kebisingan di kelas XII-4, ia memukul-mukul meja dihadapannya. Baekhyun disampingnya menatap datar kelakuan Kyungsoo. Yah, ini salahnya, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menceritakan mimpinya pada Kyungsoo, untung saja ia tidak memberitahu jika Chanyeol ada dalam mimpinya. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Kau memang teman terbaikku, aku mimpi buruk pun kau malah tertawa."

"Yah, bukan begitu, haha.. " Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan tawanya melihat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan sebal. "kau tahu, dalam pikiranku ini kurasa, vampir sedang balas dendam padamu karena tidak diakui keberadaannya. Haha.."

"Yah! Memangnya bisa balas dendam lewat mimpi? Ada-ada saja kau!"

"Haha.. Oh! Chanyeol-ah!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusnya pada Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"Hai Kyung," Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang tak menatapnya balik. Seakan teringat sesuatu ia merogoh saku jasnya, dan meletakkan ponsel di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ini, masih untung aku tak membuangnya." Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke mejanya dibelakang.

"Aish! Membuang katanya? Sok kaya sekali dia!" Baekhyun menggerutu seraya mengusap lockscreen layar dan disana terpampang background ponselnya dengan dirinya yang memakai wig palsu editan, bulu mata badai, lensa kontak, bibir merah, tentu semua itu terlihat seperti editan.

"AIGOO, ini kan photo terbaikku! beraninya dia." Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan kekesalannya yang mendalam, tapi pria itu nampak sedang tenang mendengarkan musiknya karena terpasang earphone ditelinganya.

"Ada apa eoh?" Kyungsoo mengintip ponsel Baekhyun, dan ia membulatkan matanya lalu tawanya kembali meledak. "Hahahahaha... Apa kau ketagihan baek. Aigooo, jangan sampai aku ketularan."

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa maksudmu? Ish! Dari tadi kau terus menertawaiku! Apa kau senang aku menderita seperti ini."

"ini penderitaan untukmu, tapi hiburan untukku." Kyungsoo membuat tanda V dengan tangannya ketika Baekhyun bersiap memukulnya.

Sementara Chanyeol tertawa dibangkunya. Ternyata rasanya seperti ini mengerjai seseorang yang selalu membuatmu kesal dan jengkel setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan nongkrong di kantin ketika istirahat, tak ada tempat nyaman selain kantin menurut mereka, tapi menurut Chen si ketua kelas, tongkrongan ternyaman adalah perpustakaan. Hah, Chen lebih memilih mengisi otaknya dari pada perutnya. Tapi, hari ini Chen harus nongkrong di kantin bareng duo rempong yang tiba-tiba menariknya mengikuti mereka.

Srotttt...

Chen menatap malas Baekhyun yang menyedot habis minuman berwarna pink nya. Saat mata sipit itu menatapnya, Chen balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begini Chen, soal kemarin aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang."

"Ne, aku tahu kau sakit."

"Eumm... tapi Chen, apa janjimu waktu itu masih berlaku?"

"Hm? Janji apa?"

"Kau akan memberiku contekkan untuk ujian sejarah hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Oh... kurasa sudah tidak berlaku." Chen berucap santai.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan membulatkan matanya, karena jika Baekhyun tidak berhasil mebujuk Chen, maka tamat riwayat mereka. "Mwo? Kenapa? Kyungsoo kan sudah menggantikanku."

"Heem, bahkan aku bernyanyi dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga ku kemarin."

"Tetap tidak, aku janji jika itu Baekhyun yang bernyanyi. Sudah, aku sudah ditunggu Xiuman di perpus." Chen segera beranjak dari sana, tidak memperdulikan duo rempong memanggilnya dengan pasrah.

"Dia itu pintar tapi nyerempet bodoh, mau saja diperalat oleh Xiumin Sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun geram.

"Benar, padahal kita sudah berusaha pura-pura takut padanya dikelas, biar dia dinaikkan derajatnya oleh guru."

"Benar Kyung, setelah ini kita tidak boleh menuruti dia lagi."

Yaampun duo ini, apa mereka sudah menjadi duo evil sekarang.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka kembali menikmati makanan yang terhidang diatas meja, Kyungsoo melirikkan matanya kepenjuru kantin ketika matanya terhenti pada salah satu meja, disana terduduk dua orang berbeda jenis tengah mengobrol asik. Ia menyikut lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, lihat, Baekhee tengah bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau kita gabung mereka?"

"Ani! Disini saja, apa kau tak lihat si tiang itu tengah merayu singa betina?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli, "Ucapanmu itu, bagaimana bisa kau memanggil saudara kembarmu seperti itu?"

"Biarkan saja, dia memang seperti singa, jika kau tercakar olehnya, lukamu tidak akan sembuh satu bulan pun."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menurutnya Baekhyun berlebihan sekali.

Baekhyun menatap kearah dua orang itu, ia melihat Baekhee beranjak dari tempatnya namun tidak dibarengi Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat masih memakan makanannya.

"Kkajja Kyung, aku harus melabrak si otak kriminal itu." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menyeret Kyungsoo yang kebingungan setengah mati.

"Chanyeol-ah." Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan menyapa, Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah Kyung."

Namun semakin mereka mendekat yang duduk dihadapannya malah si galak dengan rautnya yang tak bersahabat menatap tajam kearahnya dan kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau... benar-benar menyukai Baekhee?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum remeh, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau kegeeran karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Cuih! Aku bertanya karena Baekhee saudaraku, meskipun dia menyebalkan tapi aku ingin dia mendapat pria baik-baik."

Alis mata Chanyeol terangkat sebelah, "Jadi maksudmu aku bukan pria baik-baik?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dibuat cengo dengan pertikaian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang entah kapan ada ujungnya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau itu cabul."

Kita lihat reaksi Kyungsoo, ia membulatkan matanya sekarang.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang melihat Byun Baekhyun berdandan perempuan."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kurasa kalian sudah semakin dekat ya?" Kyungsoo menengahi.

"Dekat dari mana?" Chanbaek bertanya kompak.

"Itu, kalian sudah tahu aib masing-masing." Kyungsoo nyengir tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, sementara Chanyeol menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

"Apa jawabannya?"

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan kertasnya pada Baekhyun.

"Aish, kau belum menjawab soal nomer 4?"

"Belum."

Kyungsoo berbalik kebelakang, tuhan memihak padanya karena Chanyeol juga meliriknya. Ia memberi isyarat untuk nomer yang ia belum jawab, Chanyeol yang mengerti menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebuah kertas meluncur dan mendarat di bawah bangku Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kertas itu, dan ia tersenyum karena Chanyeol ternyata sangat baik hati dan pintar, ia ada contekkan cadangan jikalau Chen tidak mau lagi dicontek. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

 _*Jangan ditiru ya kelakuan Baeksoo disini_

Disisi kertas itu terdapat tulisan lain.

 _Berikan juga pada teman sebangkumu, aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti bebek buruk rupa._

Kyungsoo tertawa sejenak membaca tulisan itu, setelah menulis beberapa jawaban,ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini, Chanyeol memberikannya padaku."

"Si tiang itu? Ani aku tidak mau."

"Yah! Cepat terima, aku tidak bisa jika harus memberikan kertas ujianku padamu."

"Kau memang teman yang baik."

"yah, dari pada terus menyindirku, lebih baik cepat terima ini."

Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya. "Aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukan ini."

Dengan menggigit bibirnya ia menulis jawaban dikertas itu. Matanya melirik tulisan disisi kertas. Matanya melotot kesal.

"Aish! Si otak kriminal, aku menyesal menerima ini semua." Baekhyun meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya kesembarangan tempat.

Plukk

Kertas itu mengenai kepala guru Song, Baekhyun buru-buru merubah gesturnya dengan serius mengerjakan kertasnya.

"Aigoo!" Guru song memungut kertas itu, membukanya dan menggertakkan giginya marah.

"Siapa disini yang mempunyai julukan bebek buruk rupa? Huh? Yah! Bebek buruk rupa! Keluar kau dari kelasku! Beraninya si bebek ini mencontek di ujianku."

Semua murid hening, mereka mencoba terlihat serius mengerjakan ujian mereka. Dibelakang sana Chanyeol menunduk karena tak tahan dengan tawa yang mungkin akan meledak kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ia sudah sangat puas mengerjai adik Baekhee, Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah puas tertawa disepanjang jalan. Bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di halte dekat apartementnya. Chanyeol keluar dari sana. Hari ini ia tidak pulang bersama Baekhee karena wanita itu harus langsung ke toko bunganya. Yah mungkin minggu ini, ia akan mengajak Baekhee jalan.

Chanyeol memasuki lift, seseorang dengan pakaian santai, memakai kacamata juga jaket hitam dengan tudung jaket melapis kepalanya, memasuki lift yang sama. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan orang itu. Mereka hening didalam lift. Lift terbuka, keduanya keluar bersamaan, Chanyeol melangkah ke kanan koridor, sementara orang itu berdiam didepan lift. Ia melepas kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum geli, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Di Apartemen, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa, ia memejamkan matanya yang mulai lelah akhir-akhir ini.

' _Kau bisa terikat dengan wanita itu, tapi juga tidak. Namun, yang ibu tahu tidak pernah ada yang gagal mencoba metode itu. Maka dari itu kepercayaan ini sangat dipercaya turun-temurun.'_

Perkataan ibunya tiba-tiba terlintas, Chanyeol menggeleng keras. _Tapi juga tidak_ , Ibunya juga bilang begitu kan, ya Chanyeol hanya akan optimis pada kepercayaan itu.

Ting tong

Matanya harus kembali terbuka, ia mendengus kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya. Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu, ia segera membukanya.

Seseorang dengan jaket hitam berdiri disana, Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya karena tak bisa melihat wajah yang menunduk itu.

Orang dihadapannya segera membuka tudung jaketnya, dan terpampanglah wajah tampan dengan rambut coklatnya, tersenyum sumringah begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Annyeong! Hyung!"

[TBC]

Keutt!

Tolong review yaa~ makasih pokoknya yang udah review chap kemarin :* aku cinta kalian :* yang fav sma follow juga, makasih yaaa :*


End file.
